


E for Eric

by draatfanders



Category: Columbine - Fandom
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:21:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27493381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draatfanders/pseuds/draatfanders
Summary: Now, in order, it was time for a Dylan story. But, I promise to post one soon.Enjoy.
Relationships: Eric Harris/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	E for Eric

**Author's Note:**

> Now, in order, it was time for a Dylan story. But, I promise to post one soon.
> 
> Enjoy.

It’s a summer night. The heat in the room is almost suffocating, but it makes it so much better. The sweat, the lust. His eyes are on fire, and the dim light makes them seem black. The heavy carnality shows in his face; puffy lips, eyes stripping me with one leer.

We crash our lips together again, deeply tasting each other. His hands are on each side of my face, trailing up to my hair, pulling it lightly in curled fists. He releases me as he urges me backward, onto the bed. The further I crawl back, the more he closes in. In his mind, I’ve crawled too far; he grabs me by my ankle, dragging me back under him in one quick move.

He leans in and whispers. ‘’Take it all off. Right now.’’

He helps me pull my dress up and over my head. His lips part, eyes indulging my bare breasts. There’s not a second wasted as he leans down to place wet kisses down my chest, down to my nipples. The shivers going down my abdomen shakes me to the core and the feel of his hands grabbing onto my waist stirs an even deeper vibration down below.

I stroke my hand through his hair and raise my head to take in his scent. Without warning, he rips my panties off and I let out a pant, eyes wide. He smirks.

“I’ll buy you new ones.’’

Making me deprived of his touch the second he stops to take his t-shirt off, he commands me to roll onto my stomach. The faster I do it, the sooner I get to feel his hands on me again. 

He grabs onto my ass and smacks it one time, hard. When I feel his kisses on my buttcheeks, I flinch forward at the pleasure. He stops, and I sense his body heat as he crawls over me again, stroking my hair to the side and rolling it into his fist. Softly but forcefully, he kisses my neck and the blast shooting through my womb is sedating, causing my eyes to roll back into my head, goosebumps crippling my skin to the point of pain. He pushes against me, pinning me down between his weight and the bed, grinding himself against my ass. Despite wearing pants, I can feel he's hard. Maybe harder than I ever remember.

"Eric-" I moan as he drives me crazier by the second, reaching his hand under and down my body to touch me in the most sensitive of places. I'm already soaked, and his smug, confident sigh as he finds out causes me to chuckle with pleasure. The thought of him being aroused by my arousal is like a climax in itself.

Then he disappears from on top of me, commanding me to stay, leaving me naked and aching.  
I hear his belt unbuckle behind me, the urge to look back at him almost too strong, and I curl the sheet into my fists, swallowing hard to keep my hazy gaze forward.

The bed weighs down by my feet as he comes back, leaning down to trail kisses up the back of my thighs, escalating the pounding pulse between my legs. My head falls back and his hands go to my ass yet again, kneading it before he gives it another smack. Placing two wet kisses right at the crease under my ass, as close to my center as possible, I moan out in a whimper. _“Eric!’’_

To test me even further, he stops his touch instantly, hovering over me, only his radiating heat telling of his presence. He leans down again, placing his chin by my shoulder, lips barely touching my ear. “Anything you wanna tell me?’’

As I nod impatiently, head collapsed forward to try and contain myself, he exhales a low chuckle. _“I-’’_

“Hm.’’ Is all he says before reaching a hand around my throat, tenderly, locking my jaw in his hand. Separating my legs wider, I can feel his tip tracing agonizingly gentle across my wet, and I whimper again. _“Eric, I’m begging you to fuck me.’’_

His erection jerks and he pulls his free arm around me to pin me down with his weight, holding on tight. 

“That’s more like it.’’ 

At the last word spoken, he pushes inside of me, filling me up in one stroke. He slowly moves out of me and back in, and his firm grip around me, the sounds and touching of the bare skin sends my brain into overdrive. The moans get stuck in my throat, it’s feels so good.

 _“Fuck,”_ He moans, sliding two fingers inside my mouth, increasing the tempo of his thrusts. I’m already long gone in carnal feelings, registering every inch of him inside me and responding by sucking on his fingers, I deepen his groans, driving him into a higher gear. Overpowered by pleasure, he bites ahold of the skin on my neck and I whine out over how good it feels, the way he’s almost animalistic in the gesture.

 _“You feel so good.’’_ He says as he lets go of my skin, now validating me with wet kisses. Then he slows down in his movement, extending the path to climax with deliberate strokes. The way he fills me up is intoxicating and my vision is spinning. He manages to fuck me and make love to me at all at once, at times tightening his grip around me with a big demeanor, only to shower me in kisses the next.

 _“You’re so soft,’’_ His voice is thickly infatuation with desire, bringing more arousal upon me as his hand moves from my mouth to grab at my waist and goosebumps spreads over my skin. Trying to hold back deep pants, his breathing grows heavier, and again, he speeds up. 

I lose myself in the feeling, rolling my eyes to the back of my head, mouth open wide to release moans. I’m not prepared for when Eric suddenly lifts me up, pulling me into his chest as we’re now standing on our knees. He quickens the pace, even more, roughing it up.

A familiar tickle is growing down low, and I dart my eyes forward. I’m so close at the edge that it’s hard to not go limp in his embrace. _“Shit,’’_ Eric exhales and I recognize the sound of his voice.

Him reaching down to trace his fingers over my sensitive spot is enough to intensify the tickling feeling, and embracing the spasm coming, I release right as he does, twitching inside of me. Again he bites my skin, tasting the salty sweat. We’re heaving in sync, soon enough cracking up at how much we’re trembling.

“Jesus Christ,’’ He breathes, kissing my neck. I’m practically sitting in his lap now. “You’re amazing, y/n.’’

I turn my head a little, wearing an exhausted smile and we manage to kiss despite the position. 

He swallows and smirks. “You wanna go again?’’


End file.
